


Building Blocks

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Cuddling & Snuggling, Ectobiology, Fluff, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Mpreg, Raffle Prize, Sanscest - Freeform, Some angst, Underfell Sans (Undertale), bara blood - Freeform, mentions of cannibalism, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: A pregnant Red goes on a late night search for his missing mate. He doesn't have to look far.





	Building Blocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> This is a raffle prize for darling Silverryu25. I hope you like it dear!

His back and ankles hurt, he felt nauseous and the bed was cold. Two of these things were normal and one definitely was not. 

Grumbling Red stretched out his hand, pawing searchingly at the other side of the bed. He didn’t find his mate’s larger bulk. Only long abandoned sheets and the faint hollow left behind in the mattress from well loved use. Except that’s not what Red wanted at all. He wanted his mate in bed with him to keep him warm and rub away his aches and pains. He wanted Blood and at this hour the larger Sans was supposed to be snuggled around him.   
  
It took some effort but Red managed to rock himself upward enough to rest against the headboard. Just that bit of impromptu exercise had left him panting from exertion. Now he was achy, tired, cold AND still nauseous. The culprit of three of his woes made itself known with a tiny pulse of affection. The little bean nestled low in his abdomen sensing their mother’s agitation and responding the way only a new Soul could. With pure love.    
  


Red couldn’t help but smile and rub his hands over his rounded belly. Red couldn’t believe how lucky he was. To have found not only an amazingly caring mate but to be blessed with a little one on the way. Who would have thought two broken fools like them somehow finding love in each other. Their family and counter parts coming out of the damn walls to build them a nice home. It wasn’t particularly big or fancy. But every board, nail and shingle was theirs and they were Home.    
In the house they decorated themselves. With its little vegetable garden in the back that Red took meticulous care of. He had a green thumb apparently. Couldn’t cook worth a damn but he could grow a tomato the size of your head. He left the cooking to Blood along with another very useful skill Blood had developed. Whittling.   
Watching Blood’s large hands move dexterously over wood was hypnotic. The block slowly turning into something new and beautiful. Small wooden animals, or even several pieces of furniture in the house. The very bed Red lay on now, Blood had carved the frame. Intricate twist of vines and leaves across the dark wood all so very gently brought to life.    
  
Which might explain where Blood was now. The woodworks repetitive motion helped Blood focus on one thing at a time. The head wound and mental scarring from the past atrocities a daily battle they were over coming together. Red really needed to send a thank you basket to Blood’s therapist for suggesting the hobby in the first place.    
He had noticed his mate’s thousand yard stare earlier that day. The faint trembling in his hands. There was no way Blood would have been able to sleep through the night.    
  
So it was with a great sigh and heave Red pushed himself off the bed. He stretched, supporting his belly while padding out of the room quietly on slippered feet. Red could already see a faint light from the hallway peeking out from the other room across theirs. The faint rasping of a knife on a rough surface. A low humming accompanying it.    
Red peeked in to find Blood sitting on the floor surrounded by several perfectly cut blocks. The shavings were set off to the side in a alarmingly large pile. From the looks of things Blood had waited for Red to fall asleep and had left soon after to work. He hadn’t slept at all. The memories must have been harsher than usual then. The need to create and not destroy roaring through his mind leaving him restless.   
  
The creak of him opening the door alerted Blood that he was there. Red eyelights met a single quivering eye. Blood looked ashamed. Ducking down and hunching his shoulders to hide himself. He was supposed to tell Red when his anxiety acted up but obviously hadn’t wanted to stress his pregnant mate. Red could tell all this without a word exchanged between them. Normally, the Red of before would of called the person a dumbass but he just wasn’t that person anymore.

  
Maybe it was marital life or maybe it was pregnancy that changed him for the better. Mellowed him out as the saying goes. So when Blood sheepishly held out one of the toy blocks for him to take. Red accepted it before nudging his way onto the larger skeleton’s lap.    
  
“So what are these for?” Red asked quietly. Rolling the block in his palms, sliding his fingertips over the smooth sides. They were vaguely familiar. Reminded him of something he had scrounge up from the dumps for Edge to play with as a baby bones. Red remembered that Edge was more interested in gnawing on them than anything else.    
  
He let it go when Blood’s hands came up to take the little block. Red watched while the knife cut evenly into the wood until the letter “A” sat neatly in the center.    
“So they can learn their letters. Paps loved these as a kid. Spelled my name all the time. Or well, he did his best and called me Snas for a bit” They shared a laugh. It seems every Papyrus had a “Snas” phase.   
  
They both looked down at their little bean, Red pulling up his shirt to show off the ruby magic, the white Soul floating in the center. They couldn’t wait for them to be born. To sleep in the crib Blood made and use the little letter blocks. To eat the mashed veggies fresh and fruits from the garden outside.    
  
“Is it ok if I stay here while you carve?” Red asked. He already knew the answer. This wasn’t the first time he found Blood off in another room. Or even the first time Blood had found him flitting around the house tending to the plants or outside in the garden at midnight before he had gotten pregnant. They knew better then to invite the other back to bed. The manic energy needing to be bled off.    
His reply was Blood using his magic to pick up one of the nearby blankets from the crib to wrap around his shoulders. Red snuggled in, resting his hands over their souling. Falling asleep to the gentle rasp of knife on wood. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudos and comment to let me know


End file.
